Duty Calls
by the-omnomnom-phenomenon
Summary: At the worst time.
1. Part One

**A/N: I haven't written a story in years so, bear with me. (Let's not count the one I wrote 30 minutes ago in another category…) Anyway, I ship Joss and John so hard it hurts. I think I cried when Joss 'left the team'. But anyway, just a short ficlet that popped up in my head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Person of Interest. Sadly.**

Detective Joss Carter walked out of the precinct, her sharp eyes searching the hustle and bustle of New York City, but in the end, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. And John Reese was definitely out of the ordinary. In the past few months, she had gotten to know him first, as a criminal, second, as a trusted friend and third? Well, she wouldn't want to be caught all hot and bothered in the middle of the sidewalk, would she? As per their ritual, Joss would start walking in the direction of her apartment, and at some point, John would fall into step with her, as if it was normal for a NYPD cop to be chatting with a wanted ex-CIA agent. Yet, as the detective grew closer to her home, there was no John Reese in sight. She knew that worrying was pointless; John could take care of himself, right? She pushed that thought aside as she flipped on the lights in her apartment, willing her worry to go away. She walked into her home kicking off her heels and as she was taking off her gun holster, she noticed a shadow in her room. Joss tensed as her police and military training kicked in, her gun held firmly in her right hand, but before she could take action, a smooth voice interrupted her.

"I've always wanted to play Cops and Robbers Joss, but instead of the gun, how about we use those handcuffs of yours?"

John slowly walked out of her bedroom with that damned, but oh so sexy smirk of his.

"John, you're lucky I didn't shoot your ass!"

With the smirk never leaving his face, he backed her into the nearest wall and said,

"Well, considering how you were grabbing it last night, I'd say there's a very low chance of that."

"Well, considering how you're acting right now, I'd say you want to do a little more than just talking…"

"I always love it when you use those detective skills, Joss",

But before she could get another word in, his lips crashed against hers, his tongue immediately demanding entrance. Carter thanked God that Taylor was spending the night at a friend's house before her attention was focused on another matter entirely. Yet, before they could get any further, the shrill sound of both their cell phones pierced the air.

"Carter."

"New number, Finch?"

And as much as they wanted to ignore the outside world, they both knew that a homicide or a new number couldn't wait. And as they walked in different directions out of Joss' apartment, they knew, the next day, they would be right back in the same place, doing the same thing.

Hopefully, with both phones off, in their forgotten clothes thrown into the corner of the room.

**On a scale of Mark Snow to John Reese, how was it?**


	2. Part Two

**So this is basically a follow up to the first chapter, if you will. Even though this was supposed to just be a one shot. Another place, another time, yadda, yadda. I feel bad that I just left you guys hanging!**

"Joss! Fancy meeting you here! It's been a while."

"…You're the one you slid into my car, John."

"Really? I was expecting to slide into another good looking detective's car."

"I didn't think Fusco was your type."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Hah! Not over you, lover boy."

"You say that as if I have numerous pretty detectives trailing after me,"

"Trailing? It was more like hunting to me."

"You know I love a good game of cat and mouse, Joss."

"I have mouse traps at my house and I won't hesitate to use them."

"Then I guess we should start meeting at my place then."

"Hopefully your place doesn't have cell phone reception."

"Well, well just have to find out won't we?"

As soon as Joss put the car into gear, John's phone rang.

"How nice of you to call Harold.", John said sarcastically.

" , as much as I hate to interrupt you and Detective Carter, we have another number."

"I'll be there in 10."

John sighed as he hung up, "Duty Calls, Joss."

"...Yeah? Well, duty stinks."

**I have been waiting to use a 'Duty Stinks' joke for the longest. And now that I've used it, I'm ashamed. XDTell me what you think of this chapter and my bad puns and my really short chapters/stories!**

**Not gonna lie, I feel like the first part was better, but I'm content with part two as well!**


End file.
